


How to Make Friends (In Which You Are Stuck In An Elevator)

by orphan_account



Series: You Are Polly, And... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brony - Freeform, Elevator Sabateur, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Matty is a cute pie, Socially Awkward Brunette, Spoiled Eloise, Trapped In Elevator, gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Polly Corona, and you are stuck in an elevator. You were out shopping at Lacy's and had gotten into the elevator to go up to the next area of the store. The elevator was crowded to begin with, and the unpleasantness of the event was increased by the elevator's decision to stop between floors. You are now stuck with five strangers.<br/>=<br/>You are a socially awkward brunette, and making friends is hard! But ya know, you're sure you can do it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Friends (In Which You Are Stuck In An Elevator)

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting around for a while. Decided to post it.

You are Pauline Corona, and you are stuck in an elevator. You were out shopping at Lacy's and had gotten into the elevator to go up to the next area of the store. The elevator was crowded to begin with, and the unpleasantness of the event was increased by the elevator's decision to stop between floors. You are now stuck with five strangers.

One is a woman holding a baby. She looks frustrated and annoyed. You feel bad for her. Another is a teenaged boy wearing My Little Pony shirt. You calculate the probability that he is gay. It is high. Higher, since he is hitting on the guy next to him, a sweet looking teen with messy red hair. The poor boy looks terrified, whether it is because of the dude hitting on him or the stopped elevator, you don't know. Yet another complete stranger is a seven year old girl in a frilly dress. She appears to be a colossal brat. You can tell by the way she's whining about the situation. You really wish she would shut up.

Weirder still is the man in the corner wearing all leather. His ears are stretched to obscene proportions, and he's blasting some sort of heavy metal. You are very, very annoyed with him, and you tell him so. He glares and turns his music down only slightly.

Meanwhile, the brony is still hitting on the adorable redhead. You sigh and step up to them.

“I'm Polly,” you say. “Who are you?”

The redhead looks at you, his eyes full of fear.

“My name is Matty, and I'm really claustrophobic, and I don't like elevators at all, and it's just my luck that it stops while I’m in it I hate this so much!”

Matty starts to hyperventilate. The brony looks sympathetic.

“That sucks,” he says. “My name is Evan. And I don't really like this either.”

“I have to get home and feed my baby,” the mother mutters.

“I'm hungry!” the brat whines.

The man in the corner continues to blast his music. The mother yells at him to turn it down, as her child is asleep. The irony almost hurts your feelings.

Matty is almost crying at this point. He sniffles. Evan awkwardly puts an arm around him. His probability of being gay increases. Matty blushes, and wipes his eyes. You smile at the adorable boy and wink. Matty's face gets almost as red as his hair.

“Eww!” the brat shouts, “Are you gay or something?!”

Matty starts to say something, but Evan butts in.

"So what if he is? You can stay out of it!"

The girl opens her mouth indignantly, but no sound comes out. Evan smirks. Matty blushes an even darker red and murmurs a shy, quiet "Thanks..."

Evan is about to respond when you feel the elevator slowly rising. Matty cheers and hugs Evan, the girl continues to whine, the corner guy looks indifferent, and the mother just sighs. Finally, the door of the elevator opens on the next floor. A mall cop stands outside looking apologetic.

“Sorry,” he says, “We weren't expecting this malfunction, but you get coupons...”

The other elevator passengers grab their coupons grabs one and disperse. You watch as Matty nervously pads up to Evan.

“Um... Evan,” he stammers, “Do you, do you maybe want to get something from the food court with me?”

“Is it a date?” Evan asks. His eyes sparkle.

“Well... yeah... I, I suppose so... If you want, that is! I mean, I, I just-”

Evan cuts him off mid-sentence with a cheerful shout.

“Awesome!” he exclaims, hugging the red-haired boy. “Let's go!”

Matty turns to you and beams proudly. You give him a thumbs up.

"Just a minute," he tells Evan, and walks over to you. He hands you a slip of paper with an email address on it and smiles shyly.

"We should get together sometime too, Polly. You seem really cool!"

You grin.

"So do you, Matty! I'll email you!"

The boy gives you one last smile and practically skips back to Evan. That child is adorable. You smile softly at his back, watching the two boys walk off together.

The bratty chick is kicking at the ground and scowling when a woman wearing entirely too much makeup runs up to her.

“Eloise! Where have you been, darling? Mummy was so worried about you!”

You instantly understand why this girl is so annoying. Her mother obviously waits on her hand and foot. You sigh. Corner Dude walks away alone, and for a moment, you almost feel bad for him. But then he starts blasting his music again and suddenly you don't.

You smile to yourself. That was a fun time. Perhaps you'll sabotage an elevator again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also I do not own Macy's or my crappily disguised knock off ;3


End file.
